


Have you tried turning it off and on?

by inthemarketplace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, ish, technophobe Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthemarketplace/pseuds/inthemarketplace
Summary: It was supposed to be an even trade, business advice for assistance with the mysteries of social media, so why did Ben Solo feel like he was the one doing all the taking? And what does his mother's favourite ingenue have to gain from helping him? And most elusive, how was he supposed to keep from falling in love with her?





	1. Chapter One: All in the company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roksed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roksed/gifts).



> This is a Selfie!au for @roksed but y'all should be aware that pretty much anything clever was something she came up with, and that's that on that. It took me a MILLION years to finish this chapter but I'm hoping that finishing this will help me jump back into writing fic more regularly. Anyway I had a ton of fun.

 

 

I.

“Here you go, the final paperwork,” Rey said, setting the folder on Leia’s desk. It wouldn’t really be final until the lawyers signed off as well, but the acquisition was as good as done.

In more ways than one it felt like cheating the system. Rey wouldn’t have had the guts to join the startup if it wasn’t for Leia’s encouragement, and as for the identity of their angel investor, well, she had a sneaking suspicion. And now, not only had Skywalker Inc. bought Resistance Media Management for significantly over the market valuation, Leia had also negotiated to make sure that Poe, Finn, Jess, and Rey kept their jobs as part of the deal.

It was too much, but then again, Leia normally was too much.

With a smile, Rey turned to go.

“Sit down!” Leia said. “Talk a while.”

Rey’s smile grew into a broad grin.

She sank into one of the twin swivel chairs that faced her boss’ desk. Leia promptly rose and moved toward a cabinet to her side.

“Anything to drink?”

“Just water.”

“Suit yourself,” Leia said, “but this is a whisky moment if you ask me.”

“You say that about everything,” Rey laughed.

“And I’m always right!”

She settled behind her desk after handing a glass of water to Rey. Leia took a sip before leaning back in her chair.

“So, how are things over at Resistance?” she asked.

“Good, things are good,” said Rey nodding. “There’s a bit of an adjustment period I guess, but I mean… it’s not like it’s a hostile takeover. Everyone’s on board it just…”

“Takes some getting used to?”

“Exactly.”

“How’s Finn?”

“He’s good. Ready for the new hours, but we both are. How’s the family?”

“Good, good. Han’s working on some secret project he won’t tell me about. And Ben—well, Ben’s Ben.”

Leia sighed. Rey waited. She knew how this went; if she pried too much Leia would shut down. It was always best to let Leia get to the point in her own time. After another sip of whisky Leia began again.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with that idiot son of mine,” Leia said with another sigh.

“I thought you wanted him to take over?”

“I do, I do… but… well he doesn’t exactly have the best track record when it comes to playing well with others.”

“Really? I didn’t think I’d heard much gossip lately,” Rey said.

“Yes, well... Ben’s been keeping a low profile. Or no profile at all, more like.”

“Yeah, I noticed he doesn’t have a, um… large social media clout, especially for someone in his position…” Rey said, venturing forward with caution.

“Hmph. IT’s been telling me horror stories for years.” Leia shook her head and took another sip of her whisky. “Every time a VP’s laptop gets a virus, every time software upgrades, every time I tell him to just bite the bullet and open a fucking twitter account it’s a goddam incident.”

Rey bit her lip, although without any real force, in an effort to downplay her smile at Leia’s fire. Her boss continued, unperturbed by Rey’s amusement.

“To be honest, it’s probably a blessing he’s managed to avoid attention so thoroughly. Benjamin can be a bit…”

“Temperamental?” Rey supplied.

“Completely fucking insane,” Leia nodded.

“Leia, don’t take this the wrong way, but… why haven’t you ever asked me to help over at Knights of Ren? I mean none of their major players have any social media presence at all, and that’s totally unheard of for a tech company. Or well, tech adjacent, I guess. But it really would make more sense for Ben to be more active; it would reflect better on the company, your company. And it’s literally what I do, what you’re paying me to do. And besides, with the acquisition going through, I’ll have a more flexible schedule,” she said, more than a little surprised at how long winded she’d become. She certainly hadn’t meant to make a pitch of any sort when she came into Leia’s office today and now she’d gone and suggested a massive overtaking and maybe even offended her boss. Sure, Leia didn’t seem to mind teasing Ben even if he wasn’t there, but he was her son after all, and Rey wasn’t quite sure the same allowances extended to her.

“Well I wouldn’t want to put too much on your plate,” she said, but by the way her voice went up at the end Rey was sure Leia was interested.

“By doing my job?

“Ha! Fair enough. But are you quite sure, dear? My son can be… a handful.”

“Yeah, you’ve told me stories. But I think I should be able to handle one technophobe,” Rey said.

“Oh honey, that doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

“I’m not afraid of a challenge,” Rey said with a laugh. “But tell me, what would be your goal? How do you want him to come off online?”

“Likeable, accessible, the kind of person whose ascension to the head of the company won’t cause our share prices to crash every time he opens his damn mouth,” said Leia, draining her glass and setting down on the table.

Rey nodded, jotting down notes in her phone.

“And you really think you can pull this off? That you can convince him to listen to you?”

“Well, how bout this, I’ll get him to meet for lunch. If by the end of that meeting he won’t see reason, I’ll hand it over to you. But I have a feeling I’ll be able to persuade him.”

“Oh really? And why is that?”

“I don’t know!” Rey said with a laugh, “just a feeling, I s’pose.”

“Well, keep me updated,” Leia said.

“I will.”

“And go on! Get out of here and work some miracles!”

“I will!” Rey said, laughing again. “See you later, Leia.”

Leia answered with a nod as she rose and began to move back to the drink cart.

“These kids, I swear,” Leia muttered, quietly enough that Rey wasn’t sure if she was meant to hear. Rey closed the door gently. Her boss might be skeptical but she was certain she would succeed. Where others told horror stories about the violence of his temper or his stormy personality, Rey had only ever encountered a shy boy encased in the body of a giant.

Besides, with the acquisition, she was going to be expected to take on more clients, especially internal ones. Why not start with the cream of the crop? A tech company whose head was scared of twitter—it was sitcom-level ridiculous, and just the sort of project that would prove the value of the PR firm.

It was the perfect storm. She’d be gaining RMM credibility, helping one of Leia’s companies, and she’d get to spend time with Leia’s intriguing son. All that was left to do was get a near-stranger on board with the social media makeover of the century. Rey smiled to herself; she couldn’t wait to get started.

 

* * *

 

 

II.

 

“Mitaka, I said I didn’t need anyth—”

“Hi, Ben,” Rey chimed. He looked up, then, entirely bewildered as his shock registered across his face. She’d caught him in the middle of something. Perfect. She was doubly glad she’d favoured bursting in the door rather than announcing herself and giving him the chance to have her ousted from the building.

“Get out,” he said, face blanching as his eyes grew wider.

“Wha—no! I’m here to… what’re you doing?” she said when she saw him reaching for a desk phone. A desk phone! Really! He was further gone than she thought, and she thought plenty.

“Calling security.”

“Ben, I work here—”

“Not anymore.”

“Well, excuse me, but that’s not really your decision. After all, you’re not in charge of it all just yet. Put that phone down,” she said, her voice growing stern. “Right now.”

He hesitated but put the phone down and, after a moment’s deliberation, reached for the intercom button instead.

“Mitaka? Mitaka!” he said, his voice rising to a shout. A sound of commotion filled the space as his assistant came scrambling to the door.

“Yes, Mr. Ren?” said the flustered young man.

Poor boy, thought Rey, he’s definitely out of his depth.

“Who’s Mr. Ren?” Rey asked the room, her eyes full of mock confusion.

“How did she get in here?” Ben asked his PA.

“Excuse me, I’m standing right here!” Rey said indignantly.

“She had an appointment, sir.”

“No she did not!”

“Actually—” Rey began.

“But sir, it was on the master calendar! And she had a clearance card from…” the man looked at Rey, apprehensive to continue.

“Well?” Ben all but shouted.

“From Skywalker, sir.”

“Unbelievable!” he huffed.

“Sir?”

“That’s all, Mitaka,”

“Yes, sir.”

Rey waited expectantly as the assistant scuttled out the door, closing it gingerly behind him.

“So, Ben, how are you?”

“Why are you here?”

“For the sparkling conversation,” she said with mock earnestness.

“Ha!”

“Ok fine, because I wanted to make you an offer,” she began.

He raised his brow.

“An offer?” he repeated.

“Yes. That’s what I said. You need help. You’re denser than a brick wall when it comes to social media, don’t try to deny it! You need someone to show you the ways of the 21st century.”

“So that’s your plan? To come here and tell me I’m ancient? What kind of an offer is that?”

“Tit for tat,” she said calmly and he managed to pass off the noise from his throat as a cough.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m being considered for a promotion but I don’t have the most… formal training. I need a teacher. You need one too. Why not scratch each other’s backs?”

“And why do you think—”

“Lunch. Thursday. I’m free between eleven and two. You pick the place.”

“What? How—”

“Have your assistant email me.”

“But I don’t have your—”

“Look it up. My information isn’t that hard to find; we both work for the same boss in a way.”

“I didn’t say yes,” he said in a tone that made Rey wonder if he was speaking to her or himself. Maybe even he didn’t know.

“Oh, you will,” she said with a smile. “And anyway, what’s the harm? After all, it’s all in the company.”

And with that she was out the door leaving him reeling at his desk in consternation.

 

* * *

 

 **Rey Johnson**  <rjohnson@resistancemedia.com>  
**To** Leia Organa  <leia@skywalker.com>

  
**14.08.18   14:09**

Leia,

You weren’t kidding. It’ll be a fair amount of work, but I think I’m up for the challenge.

Best,  
Rey Johnson  
Team Leader for Social Division  
Resistance Media Management

 

* * *

 

 

III.

 

“Ben, is that you? Oh, it’s so good to hear your voice!”

“Mother,” he said by way of stunted greeting. “Are you behind this?”

“Behind what, darling?” she replied.

“Behind this—this—this PR girl waltzing into my office and telling me I’m—that I’m bad at computers and—”

“Oh she waltzed, now did she? How extravagant!”

“Mother, please! You know what I mean. And I can’t—I don’t have time to deal with this, whatever it is…”

“What did she say she wanted?”

“Well, to have lunch, but—”

“So have lunch with her, Ben, she’s practically your cousin!”

“God, don’t say that Mom.”

“Why?”

“It’s weird,” he protested.

“Why?”

“It just is!”

“Well fine, but I don’t see what’s so bad about that. I, for one, would love to have her as a niece. She’s absolutely charming.”

“Mother—”

“Oh just have lunch with the girl! And play nice, or I’ll make sure that Rey happens upon some of your more adorable baby pictures. Maybe I’ll even put them on ForceBook!”

“Mom!”

“They’re already on my phone, Benjamin. Because unlike you, I’ve acclimated to the 21st century. All it takes is one click, dear, and I get to share your cute little butt with the world.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“You sure?” 

He groaned.

“Fine. Fine! I’ll have lunch with her,” he said.

“And?”

“And I’ll—ugh—I’ll play nice.”

“Good boy. And come to dinner this Sunday! I know you’re busy, but you’re not too busy for your mother. Call me soon. Goodbye, Benjamin.”

“Mom, I’m not free on—” he began, but she’d already ended the call. Oh well. Women storming in and out of his life was starting to become a pattern, but there didn’t seem to be much he could do about it.

His mother was always taking in strays. He really shouldn’t be surprised.

He’d remembered her of course. How could he not? She was perfectly unforgettable. He might not spend his free time at company events but he kept up enough with the business to know about the major players and the up-and-comers, especially when they were particularly doted on by his mother.

And especially when they had eyes of hazel and freckles he could get lost in…

And it didn’t really matter anyway because ever since his pipedream of a company had switched hands between FO and Sky Inc—no, it was before that, of course it was. Ever since he’d gotten sucked up into Snoke’s mad ideas, he hadn’t felt at ease at his parent’s company’s events. Or rather, he felt even less at ease, for even as a little boy their whole world of shareholder meetings and corporate liaisons and marketing strategies had felt overwhelming to him. And that was before being charming on the web was seen as some sort of requirement. He’d managed to sidestep all that for thirty-two years and he certainly didn’t plan on getting pulled into it now. That’s what he was simply going to have to tell Rey at lunch. Sorry but I’m not interested. Nothing could be simpler. He hoped.

 

* * *

 

 

IV.

 

She was sitting at a table near the window, her phone in her hand, scrolling and typing like all kids seemed to these days. Crisp white blazer smartening up a pair of jeans, she had the sort of effortless grace that he so sorely lacked. Ben broke himself out of his reverie before she caught him staring. He strolled over to the table, hyper aware of the effort it took to maintain an easy pace. He cleared his throat as he stood over her.

“Miss Johnson,” he began, unprepared for the brightness of her smile.

“Please,” she said, wrinkling her nose, “call me Rey.”

“Rey,” he began with a nod but she kept him from continuing.

“Oh sit down! Really,” she said, “I promise I won’t bite! Well, not unless you do first.” If she noticed the flush on his cheeks or the stuttering noise coming from his throat she certainly didn’t acknowledge it; rather she ploughed right along.

“So I know you’re suspicious of technology, but—”

“What? No! I mean, Knights of Ren is a tech company!”

“And yet you haven’t got a Twitter. Interesting.”

“Well,” he began with a defensive pitch to his voice, “I don’t see why I should need to do all that young people stuff just to please the Board.”

“Young people stuff?” she cried, incredulous.

“Oh you know, all the facespace and twinder and—”

“You’re absolutely tragic, you know that right?”

“Just because I’m not young like you—”

“Oh you’re twenty minutes older than me, shut up.”

“Hmpfh… ten years, maybe more, so I don’t think that—”

But he was saved from further digging his grave by the appearance of a waiter. Ben tried to pay attention as they ordered drinks but the bubbly easiness with which Rey asked for a gin and tonic distracted him; sufficiently so that he wasn’t quite sure if he ordered anything at all when the waiter finally moved to another table. He realised he was staring again, lost her dimples, when she cocked her head to the side.

“So,” she began with a look in her eye he wasn’t quite sure he trusted, “why don’t you tell me more about KoR?”

“Oh, well it’s—I mean it’s a little hard to explain—”

“Just give me the elevator pitch.”

“Ok. Well, it started as—well as just a coding project I guess. I’m not sure what else…” he trailed off.

“And didn’t it start out as a First Order subsidiary?” Rey tried, hoping that might be the foothold he needed to continue. She wished, however, that she could take it back almost as soon as she said the words.

His face went blank at her question; he blinked twice before absorbing her question. For the first time since she barged into his world on Tuesday, he felt really unhinged, tension building in his shoulders as he tried to remember to breathe. He let the storm in his mind build for a moment before reminding himself it was public knowledge; that she likely meant no harm.

“It’s, um…” he began unsteadily.

“Ben, if you’d rather not talk about it—”

“No, it’s fine, it’s just… I…” He moved a hand through his hair as he searched for the right words. “I was in a really… a really dark place when I was working for them and it—well, I—it seemed like a solution to everything, you know...” he trailed off. Rey nodded encouragingly, eyes wide with sympathy rather than pity, a welcome change. He tried again.

“And I didn’t feel like I could leave and I thought if I just had some space, like my own shit, you know? But it didn’t—I couldn’t just—”

He exhaled noisily through his nose as he shook his head. This was why it was better if he avoided the social trappings of the internet. His… colourful past was bad enough, but with his artlessness he’d never be able to spin his way out of trouble with the press.

“Ben,” she said quietly, “why don’t you just tell me later. Look, the waiter is back. Let’s order, yeah?”

He nodded and returned his gaze to the menu despite how little he cared about eating at the moment. Rey didn’t bring up First Order or internets or his mother or anything else he was afraid she might want to talk about, but he started to wonder if that didn’t make it worse. Every turn of conversation he worried might lead back to where they had started, back to jibes over myspace and him stumbling over his words. He couldn’t take it anymore. They were halfway through lunch when he blurted out his feelings.

“I shouldn’t need a social media to run a company!”

“Um, ok. Are we doing this now?” Rey asked, placing her fork down on her plate as she lifted her brows in surprise.

“And this whole thing is ridiculous anyway,” Ben continued.

“Yeah? And why is that?”

“I’m not here to make friends!”

“Well then,” she scoffed, “you’re succeeding.”

Ben glowered into his soup.

“And besides,” she added, “that’s not the point. You don’t need to be everyone’s friend. Hell, you don’t need to be anyone’s friend if you don’t want to. All you need to do is show investors that you’re capable of acting like a human person.”

“I’m—”

“Oh, don’t give me that.”

“I—”

“Really, Ben, I expected more from you.”

“More from—?”

“Yes! You! Is this really all it takes to utterly upend you? Me offering to help you set up a twitter account? Whatever. Give it a couple days and tell me what you decide. I really could have used some advice on the business leadership front but it’s whatever. Really. Now, we’re going to go back to having a nice conversation, yeah? Cause I was talking about the last time I was at the de Young and believe me, that is an anecdote I intend to finish.”

He was taken aback by how quickly she transitioned back to small talk, like his outburst had never even happened. He was even more shocked by how easily he went along with it. What was this girl doing to him? And why did he want to see so badly what else she had in store? As she went on with her story he was sure of one thing: he was in danger.

 

* * *

 

V.

 

“I don’t understand why I have to do all this; what does it have to do with leadership anyway?”

“Oh, hush Benjamin. You’re just like your father, you know that?”

“Don’t say that!”

“Well stop acting like it, then!”

“Mom—”

“Ben!

He should have known he was sunk when Rey charged into his office but he foolishly had thought he had enough self-control, or self-preservation, to stay aloof. It wasn’t until after he’d dialed his mother’s number that he realised how quickly the fiery young woman had taken a hold on him. Now here he was, calling his mother three times a week and acquiescing to the demands of twenty-two year old girls. So much for staying unattached.

“Anyway, I’ll do it. I’ll—” he exhaled audibly, “I’ll take Rey up on her offer.”

“Oh Ben! That’s wonderful! I’m so happy to hear it. You can tell me all about it at dinner. Sunday, remember?”

“Mom, I told you—”

“Talk to you soon!” she called, and with that she was gone and Ben was left alone in the dim silence of his office. The room had grown dark without his even realising it, the streetlights and electric signs of the city throwing a polyphony of lights through the large windows. He opened his laptop and squinted at the bluish light before pulling up his email.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Benjamin Solo <ben@knightsofren.com>**  
**To** Rey Johnson  <rjohnson@resistancemedia.com>

**16.08.18   20:46**

Rey,

Ok. You win. When do we start?

Ben


	2. an interlude

* * *

**Rey Johnson**  <rjohnson@resistancemedia.com>  
**To** Benjamin Solo  <ben@knightsofren.com>  
**Subject** reply: no subject

16.08.18 21:03

Ben,

Glad you finally saw reason! We can work something out for next week if you want. I can ask your assistant about your schedule. Or we can start this weekend? I mean, if you’re free. My Saturday is wide open. Let me know.

Best,  
Rey Johnson  
Team Leader for Social Division  
Resistance Media Management

 

* * *

 

**Ben Solo** <ben@knightsofren.com>  
**To** Rey Johnson  <rjohnson@resistancemedia.com>  
**Subject**   reply: no subject

16.08.18 21:11

Saturday is good.

Ben

 

* * *

 

**Rey Johnson** <rjohnson@resistancemedia.com>  
**To** Benjamin Solo  <ben@knightsofren.com>  
**Subject** Saturday

16.08.18 21:32 

Ben,

How about we meet at 10? Third street entrance of the MoMA?

Rey

 

* * *

 

**Ben Solo**  <ben@knightsofren.com>  
**To** Rey Johnson  <rjohnson@resistancemedia.com>  
**Subject** Saturday

16.08.18 21:35

Are we going to remedy my aversion to social media by looking at art?

Ben

 

* * *

 

 

**Rey Johnson** <rjohnson@resistancemedia.com>  
**To** Benjamin Solo  <ben@knightsofren.com>  
**Subject** Saturday

16.08.18 21:40

No but it’s a good meeting place and I don’t want you to see where we’re going until we get there.

Rey

  

* * *

 

 

**Ben Solo** <ben@knightsofren.com>  
To Rey Johnson <rjohnson@resistancemedia.com>  
Subject Saturday, I’m scared

16.08.18 21:42

I’m afraid I can’t say that’s terribly reassuring...

Ben

 

* * *

 

 

**Rey Johnson** <rjohnson@resistancemedia.com>  
**To** Benjamin Solo  <ben@knightsofren.com>  
**Subject** Saturday, don’t be afraid

16.08.18 21:51

Oh you’ll be fine. Don’t you trust me? Haha anyway I’ll see you then. Ten sharp, ok?

See you soon,  
Rey

 

* * *

 

**Ben Solo** <ben@knightsofren.com>  
**To** Rey Johnson  <rjohnson@resistancemedia.com>  
**Subject** Saturday, don’t be afraid

16.08.18 21:58

Yes, I’ll see you soon.

Ben

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter Two: Mobile Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben continues to be confounded by such modern marvels as smart phones and pretty girls.

 

**VI.**

 

He’d agreed to this ridiculous situation out of mutual benefit. It was a purely rational decision, and there was absolutely nothing else going on. 

At least that’s what he told himself even as her business card was burning a hole in his pocket.

A business card. Hmph. And she thought _he_ was antiquated.  

Well, it hardly mattered. She would set up a Tweeter account for him, his mother would get off his back about it and promote him already, and he would have the chance to help shape one of the company’s most promising young minds. In truth, he told himself, he was doing everyone a favour. Truly he was giving more than he was getting. Typical. 

But even as the thought came into his head he knew it wasn’t quite right. She’d listened to him, glossed over his outburst, even scribbled her personal number on the back of her card before handing it to him like it was nothing at all. She was already doing more for him than he was for her, and they hadn’t even started yet. There was something about her, a sort of peaceful chaos, like the eye of a hurricane, that made him feel indestructible.

But all of that was beside the point. This was an arrangement borne of common professional interest. She might have agreed that they could get started this weekend, but that was only because she was just as eager to get this whole thing over as he was. After all, it seemed that his mother had put her up to it. It wasn’t like she wanted to spend _her_ Saturday teaching him how to use a fucking computer.

And yet here, sitting in the back of the cab, he could feel his anticipation growing with every block they moved closer to the museum. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**VII.**

 

“Why are we doing this again?” he asked petulantly.

“Because,” she said spinning around to face him with her hands on her hips, “it’s time that you joined the 21st century, Benjamin. Any more questions?”

She raised her brow as if she thought he might dare to make a smart remark.

He didn’t. 

She’d been in a mood from the second he found her outside the tall glass panes of the museum. She was almost manic in her intensity. Had they been close he would have asked her if everything was alright. As it was she seemed less frenzied as they walked. Perhaps he was growing accustomed to the way that she, hands in the pockets of her jeans, would turn to him, excitedly rambling on about work and the gym and her roommates. Perhaps letting it all out was calming her down.

At any rate, he wasn’t about to push her into unwanted territory, so he decided to do the youthful thing and “keep it casual.”

“Ok, ok. Lead on,” he said in amicable defeat, gesturing for her to go ahead.

She turned on her heel and marched on, ever perky, as he hurried to return to his place beside her.

It was nice, he thought, simply walking like this with her. With Rey, he didn’t feel… judged. Odd, considering that every other thing out of her mouth was an insult. But then that wasn’t quite right either, because all of the teasing was really only that—he hadn’t been truly wounded by any of her jabs. She was too playful for it to sting.

And when he’d told her—or, tried to tell her, he hadn’t been terribly coherent—about his past, about Snoke… she hadn’t recoiled. She’d been sympathetic yet not pitying, attentive though not coddling, critical without malice. In short, she’d managed to listen to him better than anyone, and when he couldn’t go on, to change the subject without making him feel awkward, a sizable task given his generally lumbering demeanor.

As he looked over slyly, only to be met with a sunshiney smile, he couldn’t for the life of him remember why he’d been so cross only an hour before. 

“Where are we going again?”

“The future, Ben.” 

There it was again, that tone of voice that made something deep inside him turn over. Her eyes wide, her face expectant, she was halfway between laughing at him and the world.

They walked on in warm silence.

 

It was another four blocks before he began again to wonder where they were going.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t just do this at my office,” he muttered.

“Because,” she said with a grin, “I want coffee.”

“My office has—” 

“And, we’re here!” she chimed before he could finish.

He looked up at the sign in the window. Sure enough, it was a coffee house and he could see why it appealed to the woman in front of him. It was industrial but cozy and managed to be artistic without pretense. It was the precisely the sort of place he could picture her bringing friends, and apparently him too.

She reached out for the handle of the large glass door a moment ahead of him.

“Oh, I’ve—” he broke off to gesture at the entrance. She pulled back and let him take it. 

“Thanks,” she beamed up at him as she swung through the door.

He liked walking behind her. He liked the calm atmosphere into which she’d brought him. He liked being able to watch the animation with which she ordered her soy latte. He wished he’d spent more time looking at the menu when he found two baristas, Rey, and the gentleman behind him waiting expectantly for him to order.

“Uh, three shots on ice. A little foam. Just a little, though. And that’s it.” 

Better to stick with his usual affair in unfamiliar territory.

 

***

 

“Is this good?” she asked, pointing to twin oak chairs.

“Sure, this is fine,” he said. Coffees in hand, they moved toward the cozy seats.

“Great,” she said pulling out a chair and sitting down before arranging her face into a businesslike expression. 

“Ok so first things first, I’m guessing your ForceBook account needs a little dusting off. I couldn’t even find you there last night which is weird cause I was looking for like twenty minutes. What kind of privacy settings do you have set up there?”

“Privacy settings?”

“Yeah, I mean they’ve gotta be like pretty goddamn fortified if—” she broke off and drew back, her face turned to the side with a skeptical expression.

“Rey?”

“Oh no, you—”

“Are you—”

“—don’t even—”  

“—well? you look a little—” 

“Ben!”

“What?”

“Oh my god, you _don’t_ do you?” she said with an exasperated scoff.

“Don’t what?”

“Oh god, you really don’t.”

“What don’t I what?” he asked, confusion mounting.

“Ben, seriously, what is wrong with you? How can you be over thirty years old and still not have a ForceBook account? Why are you like this?”

“It is not that unusual,” he shrugged defensively. “Besides, I have a Myspace, why would I need both?”

“A Mysp—” she sputtered. “A Myspace? Ben, do you hear yourself?

“What’s so bad about—”

“Oh god, don’t even. Just drink your coffee,” she said rolling her eyes.

“I’m gonna have to teach you about everything, I guess. Social stuff, selfies, streaming, apps…” she trailed off.

“Oh, do they have appetizers here?”

“Do they—what—Ben Solo!”  

He held her gaze until the corners of his mouth started to buckle up in a treacherous grin.

“Oh, you monster, you’re joking. Thank god.”

“Rey, KoR writes apps. I know how to do all this… stuff. Really I do. I just don’t see the point.”

“Sure, but like, you might understand the coding, but that doesn’t translate into understanding the interface.”

“But I know what I’m doing, so—”

“So it shouldn’t matter? Maybe, but how do you think the company’s stock would do if the surly future CEO was found out to not use any Skywalker products?”

“I mean—”

“Ben, c’mon—

“—yeah, fine, it would tank, but—”

“—and someone’ll find out, they always do—”

“—not if I’m careful, and—oh god, you’re right, aren’t you?” he asked as the truth of her words hit him. The press had found out about his grandfather and that had been before the golden age of social media stalkers. There was no way he’d be able to pull of the intricacies of having wholly separate public and private selves. He wasn’t his grandfather, and this wasn’t the 1970s. And apparently Rey had figured all of this out long ago.

She shrugged. 

“I’m—Rey I’m sorry. You’re right, I…” he trailed off.

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, I’ve lots more to tell you about,” she said with a smile and a conspiratorial tone.

 

***

 

“Ughh, come on,” she groaned an hour later, “I need to move my legs. Let’s go to the park. I can… teach you how to take selfies or something, I don’t know. We’ll figure it out as we go.”

“Besides,” she continued, “a lot of this shit really is hands on, you—well it’s just easier to show you then tell you about it, I guess.

He followed as she bounded out of the shop and onto the street outside. She stood, basking in the sunlight before pointing east with her hand.

“This way!”

 

It was another two and a half blocks before she hatched a plan.

 

“Gimme your phone,” she said.

“What? No.”

“Wh—Ben, give it to me.”

“I don’t trust you,” he said warily.

“Why not?”

“Because, you’ll laugh at it.” 

“Oh come on, then, it can’t really be that bad. Just give it to me. I’m going to show you something.”  

With a small huff he pulled the cell out of his briefcase. He didn’t know who he was kidding; he didn’t seem to be able to refuse her anything anyway. He held the boxy rectangle in his palm and out to her but after a brief glance she seemed to have lost interest.

“No. God, I don’t believe it,” she said. Half looking away from him she pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. Ben looked around at the passerby; there didn’t seem to be anything amiss on the corner of the busy street. He turned to Rey, creased brow displaying his puzzlement.

“What?” he said, concern pulling him closer to her. She clutched her stomach and made a low noise in the back of her throat.

“This has got to be the worst thing that I’ve ever seen.”

He meant to reach out and reassure her, to offer some sort of comfort to her distress, but the quickness of her movements made it impossible. She grabbed the ancient brick of a phone from out of his hand then skirted away.

“No!! Don’t—”

He flung his arms out, trying vainly to recover the device. 

“Ben,” she said, standing perilously close to the trash bin, “you need to let the past die. Starting with this phone.”

  
 

* * *

 

 

**VIII.**

 

“Why do I have to get this one?”

He tried, and failed, to not sound like an obstinate child as they walked around the Force Tech. showroom. Rey had insisted on it, practically derailing the entire afternoon as she demanded they secure him a new mobile. She’d called his assistant in the car and taken in hand even more control than he thought possible. Leadership lessons his ass. She clearly had no problem being in charge of a situation.

“Because Force Tech. has a relationship with Skywalker Inc., and that’s something we want to—oh stop pouting, it’s a nice phone.”

It might be a nice phone, but she hadn’t even given him a chance to say goodbye to his old one. Not really. She’d talked to Mitaka about backups and his contacts and all without once asking him if he needed a new phone. Which he did not! And it was simply absurd to pretend otherwise. He wasn’t interested in the sleek offerings of today’s trends—he was busy writing tomorrow’s code!

“Besides, Ben,” she continued as he tried to ignore the way his sides clenched a little when she said his name, “it doesn’t have to be this phone. See? There’s like five different models on this platform.”

“But it’s…”

“Oh what now?”

“It’s silver—” 

_“Beeeeeen!”_

She somehow stretched his name into multiple syllables, squeaking over the vowels as she threw her head back. She kept it there, exposing her long neck which, he was forced to notice, was rather swanlike—an odd contrast to the goose-like noise she made in the back of her throat.

“Don’t worry,” she said, hand cupping his arm, “we’ll get you a black phone, you big baby.” He meant to speak, but his mind had gone blank from the contact, from the feeling of her hand on him.

“Um…”  

“And a black case too, I promise.”

“Hmm? Yes that’s… um that’s fine.”  

“Good,” she said satisfied, and they went back to browsing through the gratuitous catalogue of devices.

 

“Hi! Welcome to Force Tech.! Have you been assisted today?”

“Um...” he stalled, surprised by the sales associate’s appearance and unready for cogent conversation with a stranger. Rey watched as he swallowed harshly and decided to end his misery. 

“Hi,” she said, smiling at the woman, “we’re looking to upgrade his phone. Or well, throw his current phone into the rubbish and get him a new one that isn’t old enough for a 401k.”

The two women shared a laugh before Rey’s face became pointed.

“No, but actually I’m serious,” she said leaning forward.

“Ok!” the rep said, and, turning to Ben she began: “now, I see you’re looking at the new ForcePhone, are you looking to upgrade from an old model? A ForcePhone Five maybe?”

“No,” he said, “it’s um, older than that.”

She laughed, “well that’s no problem, why don’t you tell me the model and I’ll—”

“No, like literally it’s a brick,” Rey interrupted.

“You’re a brick,” he muttered under his breath in Rey’s direction.

“Great comeback,” Rey smirked at Ben before returning her attention to the task at hand. “Look, we’re gonna need to get him a whole new phone. New plan, new account, the works.”

The woman raised her brows.

“Oh! Certainly, I’ll—I’ll go get the paperwork,” she said nodding as she moved toward the back room.

“Oh, and Miss?” called Ben after her.

“Yes?”

“I’ll, um—go ahead and get the um phone, thing—the new one?”  

“Ok!”

“In black,” Rey added.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Rey turned back to Ben, rewarding him with a smile. For the look on her face, he thought, he’d face a greater ordeal than even this.

 

 

* * *

>     
>  • Rey | 19:34 •
> 
> We got derailed a little today by the fact that u are a DINOSAUR, so we didn’t get everything done I wanted to.
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 19:35 •
> 
> I’m very sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 19:37 •
> 
> alsdkjfsk;dkj; no it’s fine! You needed a phone! Speaking of, u like?
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 19:37 •
> 
> It’s intuitive enough, but…
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 19:41 •
> 
> But?
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 19:41 •
> 
> It has so many bells and whistles…
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 19:41 •
> 
> Ben! Why are u a million years old?
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 19:42 •
> 
> Hey!
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 19:45 •
> 
> Anyway let’s meet up tomorrow afternoon. The GG park ok?
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 19:46 •
> 
> Yes, that’s perfectly fine.
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 19:49 •
> 
> Cool, see u then
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 19:49 •
> 
> Until next time, Rey.

 

* * *

 

>    
>  • Rey | 13:02 •
> 
> Where r u? I don’t see u are u here?
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 13:05 •
> 
> Ok nvm i see you
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 13:06 •
> 
> Down here u giant
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

**IX.**

“But this is a professional photograph!” he protested. He did wish, however, that he didn’t have to make this argument while sitting cross legged on the grass. Something about the posture seemed undignified, almost ridiculous. And he was almost certain Rey had done it on purpose.

“Taken by a portrait studio, Ben. That’s not great.”

“Why?” he protested. It felt like hours they’d been haggling over his profile. Every detail needed to be approved by Rey because _apparently_ , Ben had the instincts of a geriatric.

“Because it looks like you’re posing for a church directory photo, like you just got made the assistant pastor at your local house of fucking worship.”

“But I’m Jewish!”

“I said it looks like, Ben. I’m not accusing you of being a fucking baptist minister!”

“Then what are you accusing me of being?"

“A square, Ben. A square!”

“I—you—” he sputtered, “you go on about how I’m behind the times—”

“Behind the times? Who says that?”

“—and yet you call me a square? I find it hard to believe that ‘square’ is the hip lingo the kids are using these days.”

He stood with his arms crossed, looking smug as if he’d really told her off. He raised his brow and held his chin aloft.

“Oh Ben,” she said shaking her head with a sad smile, “you are truly a mess.”

He deflated as she continued.

“But is this, oh my god—I can’t believe I’m even about to say this, but… is this your company portrait photo? Oh my god it is, isn’t it?”

“Is that bad?”

“Ben! It’s not good!”

“But—”

“First of all, it’s pretty goddamn tragic that this is your company portrait. But, and this is important, ok? It’s an absolute disaster that you’re using a company picture for your personal social media accounts, like… I’m trying to wrap my head around the horror but it’s just fucking eluding me.”

He let her think in silence, watching as her scrunched up face told the ebbing and flowing of her thoughts.

“I know, let’s swing by the Painted Ladies, yeah?”

“Oh?,” he began, his interest piqued, “do you want to—”

“No, Ben, I can hear what you’re thinking.”

“But—”

“Stop it. We can go larking through history another day,” she said as the words ‘another day’ bounced around in his mind. “For now, let’s focus on getting you a goddamn selfie, yeah? I’ll get a car, you loosen up.”

“Loosen up?”

“I don’t know, unbutton a couple of buttons, catch a butterfly, whatever it takes,” she said and sooner than should have been possible a driver pulled alongside the curb.

“When did you…” he trailed off. He didn’t remember her calling a cab. But then again she had been moving rather fast.

“Come on, we need to take some pictures of you that don’t make you look like a door to door salesman.”

“I don’t—”

“Oh, do you wanna go back to being a baptist minister?”

“No,” he sighed, resigned.  

“Good, now get in the car,” she laughed as she opened the door of the sedan, climbing into the backseat energetically.

But he was still for a moment, staring at the space where she’d stood. Had it only been five days ago she’d burst into his office? And yet she’d been in his mother’s circle for nearly three years. Three years of wasted Saturdays that he could have been spending with—

“Let’s go, Willy Loman,” she called from the passenger side.

“Hey!” he protested, but he slid into the vehicle obediently, willing to follow where she led.

 

Fifteen minutes later and he already had what he deemed more than enough photographic material. Rey did not, however, agree.

“Ben, you goof, look at the camera!”

“What?”

“I’m trying to show you how to take a selfie for chrissakes, so stop looking at me!”

“Oh, sorry,” he muttered. 

“Ben!” she laughed, “it’s fine, really! Just look at the fucking camera ok?”

He hadn’t even realised he’d been staring at her, but in all the pictures that she laughingly showed him, he’d been gazing at her with something like reverence. And when they finally got a picture she was happy with, one that she’d decided was sufficient for him to make the face of a now active account, he couldn’t help but feeling like the crux of his whole week had been the heavy dose of time spent with her.

 

 

* * *

 

> • Rey | 00:23 •
> 
> Ben. Goddamn it. Go to bed. Stop liking every post I’ve made since middle school.
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 00:23 •
> 
> Is not this what one is meant to do on the ForceBook? Engage socially? I find that I am confused.
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 00:23 •
> 
> Liking some shit? Sure. But you don’t need to like fucking everything…
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 00:24 •
> 
> And yet, if I do not, how will you know that I have seen the photographs?
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 00:25 •
> 
> How bout this, I’ll explain the difference between a social media presence and being a ForceBook stalker tomorrow ok? But during business hours?
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 00:25 •
> 
> One wonders, these days, what are business hours even are in Silicon Valley.
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 00:27 •
> 
> fECKIN GO to slEEP SOLO I S2G
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 00:27 •
> 
> Ah, I see. Goodnight, Rey. Sweet dreams.
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 00:28 •
> 
> night solo  
> 

* * *

 

 

**X.**

 

She refrained from sending him any of the varied choice expletives she wanted to yell, figuring that if she was still cross in the morning there’d be plenty of time for shouting. 

Only, even now, after he’d woken her up from a rare early night, she couldn’t say she was truly angry with him.

As much as she hadn’t wanted her notifications going wild after she’d already fallen asleep, she’d been warmed by the fact it was Ben and not one of her coworkers blowing up her phone.

What had she gotten herself into?

She placed her phone back on the nightstand and turned it over. Enough updates and upsets for one weekend. She groaned into her pillow. The last thing she needed was to make a fool of herself. She could deal with... _this_ in the morning. She hoped.   



	4. interlude b

**Ben Solo** <ben@knightsofren.com>

**To** Rey Johnson <rjohnson@resistancemedia.com>

**Subject** Apologies

**20.08.18  07:04**

 

Rey,

 

I am truly sorry for my behavior last night. I was unaware that my interactions with your photographs on the Force Book would alert you so raucously and so incessantly to my “likes.” I regret my interrupting what I hope was an otherwise peaceful night. 

 

I hope you can forgive me. I’ve had a very pleasant weekend in your company. 

 

Cordially,

Ben

Sent from my ForcePhone


	5. interlude c

# Monday

**20.08.2018**

 

 

 

> • Rey | 08:46 •
> 
> Ben it’s fine oh my god lol
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 08:47 •
> 
> Still, I am sorry for my thick-headedness.
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 09:02 •
> 
> You’re still learning it’s fine
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 09:08 •
> 
> So you’re not too put out? You’ll continue our lessons?
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 09:15 •
> 
> Lol yeah of course
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 09:17 •
> 
> That is a relief.

 

***

 

 

 

> • Rey | 13:09 •
> 
> Speaking of, when do u want to meet up next?
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 13:11 •
> 
> What times would be convenient for you?
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 13:16 •
> 
> Well my sched is mad all week but I think maybe Friday? Afternoon… we could get coffee again?
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 13:18 •
> 
> If that’s ok w u I mean lol
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 13:21 •
> 
> That suits me perfectly.
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 13:22 •
> 
> Ok cool. Maz’ @ 4?
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 13:22 •
> 
> I look forward to it.
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 13:24 •
> 
> Ok see u then

 

# Tuesday

**21.08.2018**

 

 

 

> • Rey | 14:18 •
> 
> Hey can we bump up to like Friday morning? I’m doing out-of-office stuff—I feel like a lot of people at SI and stuff do that? But idk if that’s ok with u
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 15:02 •
> 
> Sorry for my late reply, I was in meetings. Friday morning is perfectly doable. What time would you like to meet?
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 15:24 •
> 
> Um is like 10 ok w u?
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 15:24 •
> 
> Ten should be fine. As for location, might I suggest a brunch place I’ve taken clients?
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 15:30 •
> 
> Sure thing
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 15:32 •
> 
> I’ll send you the address.
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 15:34 •
> 
> [1 attachment: click to view]
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 15:37 •
> 
> Oh shit
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 15:37 •
> 
> Is everything alright?
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 15:37 •
> 
> Yeah I just remembered I have to drop some shit off at the office @ 10 it might fuck up the timeline…
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 15:38 •
> 
> I’m happy to meet at your office if you’d like. We can carpool to brunch.
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 15:42 •
> 
> Are u sure? I don’t wanna put u out
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 15:43 •
> 
> It is no trouble at all.
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 15:45 •
> 
> Ok then yeah, 10 @ my office and brunch after?
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 15:46 •
> 
> It sounds like all is in order.
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 15:51 •
> 
> Awesome ok see u then

  


# Wednesday

**22.08.2018**

 

 

 

> • Rey | 09:01 •
> 
> If one more of these fucking scooters tries to knock me off I s2g I will scream
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 09:03 •
> 
> Frustrating commute?
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 09:06 •
> 
> They are everywhere it’s fucking infuriating
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 09:06 •
> 
> I read that the city is working on legislative efforts to curb the general lawlessness of the scooter people, but only time can say what the future holds.
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 09:10 •
> 
> Seriously. Like, my absolute worst fear is that Poe is gonna sign us on to rep one of them which… nightmare scenario tbh
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 09:11 •
> 
> I thought Resistance mostly worked with technology companies? The merger as well seems like a relevant factor.
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 09:14 •
> 
> Yeah but like Poe loves “branching out” and like we can still pick our clients and shit and we’re mostly just doing internal stuff for SI but like idk
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 09:20 •
> 
> Is this something about which you are truly concerned? I can ask someone at SI to have a chat with him about vetting new clients for suitability if you would like.
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 09:21 •
> 
> saldfjls;kd NO BENJAMIN
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 09:24 •
> 
> I must confess that I am confused.
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 09:25 •
> 
> Omg BEN like….. I’m just venting! And Poe hasn’t done anything! And besides now that Holdo is overseeing Resistance I can’t imagine there’s anything to worry about I’m just like complaining bc some asshole tourist nearly ran over my fucking toes
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 09:28 •
> 
> I am sorry for misunderstanding.
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 09:30 •
> 
> What? No it’s fine! I’m just miffed but it doesn’t really mean anything
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 09:31 •
> 
> Well despite these assurances I hope your toes remain safe from motorised assailants of all forms.
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 09:42 •
> 
> Lol thanks I appreciate that
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 09:50 •
> 
> Anytime.
> 
>   
> 

# Thursday

**23.08.2018**

 

 

 

> • Ben | 10:07 •
> 
> Any scooter attacks to report this morning?
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 10:11 •
> 
> Lol thankfully no
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 10:12 •
> 
> I am glad to hear that.
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 11:15 •
> 
> Sorry about yesterday I didn’t mean to go off to u like that
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 11:20  •
> 
> It is no trouble at all.

 

*******

 

 

> • Ben | 20:49 •
> 
> I’m looking forward to tomorrow.
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 21:32 •
> 
> Yeah me too
> 
>  
> 
> • Ben | 21:45 •
> 
> Goodnight, Miss Johnson. Sweet dreams.
> 
>  
> 
> • Rey | 22:01 •
> 
> Night Solo

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @ithinkireadabookonce on tumblr and i love to have fun


End file.
